A face milling tool assembly is designed to form a flat surface on a work piece. Typically the work piece is mounted on a horizontal table so that it can be moved in a horizontal plane beneath a vertical axis rotary milling tool. Cutter teeth on the lower end surface of the rotating tool remove material from the upper face of the work piece; the horizontal table is moved back and forth so that the upper face of the work piece is smoothed, flattened, and machined to a desired dimension and surface finish.
The present invention is directed to an adjusting device incorporated into a conventional face milling tool assembly, whereby the depth of cut can be varied or controlled in a relatively precise fashion.